Losing Grip
by Teffyhart
Summary: Os cavaleiros, após a luta contra Hades, foram ressuscitados. E agora com a paz, voltaram a ter vidas normais. Mas isso ocasionou dores a um dos cavaleiros. E agora com uma promessa estúpida tenta se afastar de todos. [YAOI]


_**Desclimer:** Bom, Saint Seiya não me pertence, Assim como a Letra. A Letra pertence à Avril Lavigne e Saint Seiya ao Toei Animations e ao Massami Kurumada._

_**Resumo: **Os cavaleiros, após a luta contra Hades, foram ressuscitados. E agora com a paz, voltaram a ter vidas normais. Mas isso ocasionou dores a um dos cavaleiros. E agora com uma promessa estúpida tenta se afastar de todos. (YAOI)_

_**Losing Grip **(Perdendo o Controle)_

Ele estava voltando de mais uma de suas noitadas, mais cedo do que de costume, abraçado a quantas mulheres quisesse. E eu aqui sofrendo por ele. Se o meu problema fosse só as mulheres... Só fazer ciúmes nele, eu já o teria para mim...

Será que ele não percebe o quanto eu o quero?

Será que ele não percebe que eu o amo?

Acho que estou perdendo o controle sobre mim...

_**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?**_

_**right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real**_

_**Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?**_

_**Why'd you turn away?**_

_**Here's what I have to say**_

_(Você está consciente do que_

_Você me faz sentir, baby?_

_Agora eu me sinto invisível para você_

_Como se eu não fosse real_

_Você não sentiu?_

_Eu fechar meus braços em volta de você?_

_Por que você se afastaria_

_Aqui vai o que eu tenho a dizer)_

Lá fora está chovendo, abro a janela do meu quarto e deixo os ventos me acariciarem a face. Algumas gotas de chuva também chegavam até meu corpo.

Abri os olhos e o fitei novamente lá em baixo. Tinha se desfeito das duas garotas que o acompanhavam e tratou de subir as escadas.

Sai da janela e fui até a sala.

O mármore branco tocava os meus pés... Eles estavam frios e eu me arrepiava com cada toque ao meu pé...

Abri a porta e senti o vento mais forte entrando na minha casa. Mas não percebi quando já estava do lado de fora... As gotas grossas da chuva da Grécia batiam contra o meu corpo com violência.

Olhei o céu nublado, as nuvens estavam tão baixas que eu tinha a impressão que se erguesse a mão eu as tocaria.

Olhei novamente as escadas e vi que na casa de escorpião, as luzes já estavam acessas. Sorri triste e deixei as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto.

Sim, eu sofria calado. E se eu chorasse agora, de baixo da chuva, nunca iriam saber que eu tinha chorado.

Quantos desenhos eu já não tinha feito dele?

Quantas cartas escrevi, mas nunca tive coragem de entregar?

_**I was left to cry there**_

_**Waiting outside there**_

_**Grinning with a lost stare**_

_**That's when I decided**_

_(Eu fui deixada para chorar lá_

_Esperando lá fora_

_Sorrindo com um olhar perdido_

_Foi quando eu decidi)_

Entrei novamente na minha casa e fechei as portas, deixando que o meu corpo se jogasse no sofá.

Quantas vezes já não tinha feito isso?

Esperava que ele viesse até aquário me visitar... Mas ele nunca vinha... Nunca. E eu o esperava sempre, de braços abertos. Para ser acariciado mais uma vez pela silenciosa solidão.

E agora mais uma vez tinha deixado meu corpo cair contra o sofá, vendo a chuva bater na janela e esperando que amanhecesse logo.

Esperando que amanhecesse e eu acordasse desse maligno pesadelo.

O qual eu já não tenho mais controle sobre mim.

_**Why should I care?**_

**_Cause you weren't there_**

_**When I was scared**_

_**I was so alone**_

_**You, You need to listen**_

**_I'm starting to trip_**

**_I'm losing my grip_**

**_And I'm in this thing alone_**

_(Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustada,_

_Eu estava tão sozinha..._

_Você, você precisa ouvir,_

_Eu estou começando a viajar_

_Eu estou perdendo o meu controle e eu estou nisso sozinha)_

Mas ele não teria fim. Ele nunca teria fim, pois não era um pesadelo... Era a realidade.

Levantei-me com ódio, não queria passar mais uma noite chorando por causa dele! Eu queria que tudo mudasse... Tudo.

Olhei mais uma vez para algumas casas abaixo e fiz meu juramento aos ventos. Eu serei um novo cavaleiro. Um novo Kamus. O qual iria ser mais frio e impiedoso... Mas teria tudo o que queria.

Sei que vou me machucar... Mas eu não posso mais agüentar essa angustia que tomou a casa de aquário... Não mais.

- Maintenant je serai la roche de glace la plus pure, où aucun être ne pourra toucher... Plus de Milo ne sera jamais la cause de ma douleur... Jamais plus. _(Agora serei a mais pura rocha de gelo, onde nenhum ser poderá tocar... Nunca mais Milo será a causa do meu sofrimento... Nunca mais.)._

As lágrimas que tinham tomado o meu rosto foram enxugadas. E eu prometi que nunca mais as deixaria rolar novamente.

Vi o dia amanhecer e o sol bater forte contra a minha janela, e o meu corpo encolhido contra a cama.

_**Am I just some chick**_

_**you placed beside you**_

_**to take somebody's place?**_

_**When you turn around**_

_**can you recognize my face?**_

_**You used to love me**_

_**you used to hug me**_

_**but that wasn't the case**_

_**everything wasn't okay**_

_(Eu sou só alguma garota que_

_Você colocou no seu lado_

_Para tomar o lugar de outra pessoa?_

_Quando você olha em volta_

_Você pode reconhecer meu rosto?_

_Você me amava_

_Você me abraçava_

_Mas esse não é o caso_

_Não estava tudo bem)_

As gotas do lado de fora anunciavam a chuva que havia caído a noite. Minhas vestes ainda estavam úmidas, então decidi que já era hora de me levantar e tomar um banho.

Eu o fiz. Tomei um banho gelado e me vesti, logo já estaria na hora de descer e chamar Milo para o treinamento de toda segunda-feira.

Essa idéia me desanimou um pouco, mas tinha que cumprir minha promessa o quão dura e dolorosa fosse.

Sendo assim, prendi a trança caprichosa que fiz, calcei as sandálias de couro e desci as escadas.

O Vento fresco da manhã invadia minhas narinas enquanto eu entrava em silêncio na casa de escorpião.

Segui o caminho que eu conhecia tão bem até o quarto de Milo, percebendo a grande bagunça do local.

Bati três vezes contra a porta e ele a abriu, já pronto, com seu normal sorriso no rosto.

_**I was left to cry there**_

_**Waiting outside there**_

_**Grinning with a lost stare**_

_**That's when I decided**_

_(Eu fui deixada para chorar lá_

_Esperando lá fora_

_Sorrindo com um olhar perdido_

_Foi quando eu decidi)_

Senti minha mente fraquejar contra aquilo. Não estava completamente pronto para ir contra aquele sorriso.

Será que era só porque eu tinha uma promessa a fazer que ele se tornara ainda mais irresistível?

-Vamos Kammy? –Disse sorrindo ainda mais.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e dei-lhe as costas seguindo à saída da casa de escorpião.

Talvez se eu não tivesse me virado eu teria visto o olhar perdido de Milo e seu sorriso morrer em seus lábios... Talvez.

Chegamos, finalmente, ao lugar que sempre treinamos. Foi quando depois de um longo tempo, que eu me virei para Milo. Ao enfrentar aquele olhar me senti perdido, vazio.

Será que realmente valia a pena suportar aquela promessa?

Será que eu deveria me importar com o olhar triste de escorpião?

_**Why should I care?**_

_**Cause you weren't there**_

_**when I was scared**_

_**I was so alone**_

_**You! You need to listen**_

_**I'm starting to trip**_

_**I'm losing my grip**_

_**and I'm in this thing alone**_

_(Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustada,_

_Eu estava tão sozinha..._

_Você, você precisa ouvir,_

_Eu estou começando a viajar_

_Eu estou perdendo o meu controle e eu estou nisso sozinha)_

Ele nunca estava triste... Deveria me importar?

Mas... Por que me importar? Por que deveria me importar?

Ele se importou comigo quando fiquei sozinho em todos aqueles fins de semanas?

Ele se importou comigo algum dia da sua vida?

_Não._

Então... Por que me importar?

Por que eu simplesmente não posso ignorá-lo? Por que não posso odiá-lo? Por que _Mon Dieu_? Por quê?

Estou simplesmente perdendo o controle.

Não posso evitar. Não posso prometer o que não posso cumprir. Eu o quero...

Eu o amo.

E não posso deixar de me preocupar consigo.

-Por que está assim Milo? –Minha fala saiu antes que eu pudesse evitá-la.

-Estou apaixonado Kamus.

Foram as palavras que me fizeram deixar de respirar por leves momentos.

Ele estava apaixonado por uma pessoa... Provavelmente uma garota linda, qual eu não poderia nunca competir.

Depois que o treino acabou, ao anoitecer, eu cheguei em casa e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem... Sim, ele estava apaixonado e eu não teria chance.

_**Crying out loud**_

**_I'm crying out loud_**

_**crying out loud**_

**_I'm crying out loud_**

_(Chorando alto,_

_Eu estou chorando alto_

_Chorando alto,_

_Eu estou chorando alto)_

Chorei. Depois de anos da minha vida eu chorei...

Sim, eu estava me iludindo, eu estava achando que um dia, por um breve momento, eu poderia tê-lo.

Maldita realidade... Maldita! Maldita! Maldita!

Minhas mãos alcançaram um vaso qualquer... Fitei-o, tendo minha vista tomada pelas lágrimas, e o lancei contra a parede, ouvindo seu barulho enquanto caia de joelhos contra o chão, abraçando meu próprio corpo.

Eu quis algo que não poderia ter.

Eu quis o carinho de alguém fora da minha realidade.

Eu o quis.

Senti meu peito arder em dor, como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado do meu corpo e como se um deus qualquer tivesse o esmagando contra os dedos.

Nessa noite, eu não dormi, eu apenas fitava o céu estrelado, tão diferente da noite anterior. As estrelas brilhavam fortes, com sua própria luz.

A luz que havia se apagado dentro de minha alma.

Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, eu estava no mesmo lugar desde que chegara. A solidão mais uma vez estava abraçada comigo.

Mas até mesmo a solidão não anda desacompanhada. Ela vinha acompanhada do ódio e da raiva... Se até mesmo a solidão era acompanhada, por que eu não poderia ter alguém para dividir a comida ou o meu tempo livre?

Por que tenho que ser tão só?

Senti minhas pernas doerem daquela posição, afinal, estava horas na mesma posição. Me ergui e fitei o vaso em pedaços no canto da sala. Fui até lá e peguei os cacos nas mãos.

Mas senti uma fina dor invadir o meu corpo, enquanto via o sangue escorrer pelo pequeno espaço. Um caco do vaso tinha entrado no meu pé, já que eu estava descalço.

_**Open your eyes**_

**_Open up wide_**

_(Abra seus olhos_

_Abra seus horizontes)_

As manchas de sangue ficavam para trás, em formas de pegadas, enquanto eu seguia até a cozinha para deixar os cacos lá.

Na volta, eu ascendi as luzes, vendo as pegadas no mármore branco, mas ignorei, ninguém iria se importar mesmo... Sentei-me no sofá e retirei o caco do meu pé. Era consideravelmente grande.

O sangue continuava a sair do meu pé, e agora em mais abundancia do que antes, já que eu havia retirado o caco. Segui meio que mancando até o banheiro mais próximo e lavei o pé, fazendo um pequeno curativo na sola.

O que eu não contava era com um visitante intrometido.

---Milo:

Eu tinha achado o Kamus meio estranho depois do fim do treinamento, ele parecia meio vazio... Será que era pelo o que eu disse? Que eu estava apaixonado?

Só porque eu não comentei que eu estava apaixonado por ele?

Depois de um longo tempo que eu vi as luzes da casa de Aquário se ascenderem. Não poderia mais evitar aquele sentimento que explodia com raiva dentro de mim.

Segui até a 11º casa, e entrei sem me anunciar, como já tinha feito várias e várias vezes. Ouvi a torneira aberta... As manchas rubras no chão indicava que ele havia se machucado...

O que ele tinha feito para deixar marcas tão rubras no chão?

Segui as pegadas e vi Kamus cuidando de seu pé. Ele tinha o machucado bastante. Mas só quando ele ergueu o rosto que eu percebi o quanto ele estava sofrendo.

_**Why should I care?**_

**_Cause you weren't there_**

**_When I was scared_**

_**I was so alone**_

_(Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustada,_

_Eu estava tão sozinha...)_

Os olhos inchados denunciavam que havia chorado, assim como as faces meio coradas e a ponta do nariz vermelha.

O seu olhar era meio distante, mas assim que me viu voltou a ter o olhar sério e frio, assim como as expressões.

-O que está fazendo aqui Milo? –Disse com sua voz saindo mais fria que o normal. Respondi em um tom meigo, sem me importar com a individualidade dele.

-Vendo se você está bem...

---Kamus:

Eu tinha ouvido bem? Ele se preocupava comigo? Ele queria ver se EU estava bem?

-Eu estou bem sim Milo. –Respondi, sem abandonar meu tom frio.

Mas, será que eu estava realmente bem? Tentei me levantar, para ficar frente a frente com Milo, mas não deu. Minha dor falou mais alto, e eu não pude intervir o gemido de dor enquanto eu voltava a sentar-me no tampo da privada. Segurava o meu pé, enquanto analisava o curativo. Ele de branco passou a vermelho com rapidez.

Eu só tive tempo de ver o Milo se abaixar na minha frente e me pegar no colo, me levando para o meu quarto...

---Milo:

Ele tentou se levantar, mas sem muito sucesso. Seu gemido baixo denunciava sua dor. Meus olhos foram instintivamente guiados até seu pé, onde o sangue já manchava de novo o curativo tão bem feito. Sorri de leve e me abaixei até ficarmos da mesma altura, ele me fitou curioso enquanto eu o pegava no colo e o levava até seu quarto.

O seu perfume me embriagava, sem contar sua beleza. Ele vinha em meu colo com a face emburrada, talvez por estar sendo carregado...

-Kammy, tá doendo muito?

-O que? –Perguntou sem me fitar.

-O pé... –Disse percebendo sua distração.

-Não muito...

O deixei na cama e me sentei do lado, enquanto ele se sentava também e dobrava as pernas, me fitando.

---Kamus:

Ele me deixou na cama, depois de uma longa caminhada, até meu quarto. Ajeitei-me e perguntei, soltando toda a curiosidade de uma vez só.

-Por que veio aqui?

_**Why should I care?**_

_**Cause you weren't there**_

_**when I was scared**_

_**I was so alone**_

_(Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustada,_

_Eu estava tão sozinha...)_

Ele pareceu ser pego de surpresa, mas depois ficou um pouco entristecido. Droga! Ele tinha entendido errado o foco da pergunta.

-Se você quiser eu posso ir embora... –Disse se levantando, com um tom triste...

Eu não queria... Ele não podia ir embora assim... Não depois de meses esperando que ele viesse me ver...

Dane-se a minha promessa... O que importa agora é que ele tem que ficar. Segurei seu braço quando ameaçou se virar, e os olhos safira me fitaram esperançosos.

-Por que você veio aqui Milo? –Disse num tom mais calmo, pode até se dizer meigo.

Os olhos dele brilharam, como se estivessem se reanimado de uma hora pra outra. Enquanto voltava a se sentar na minha frente.

Ele realmente parecia que estava predestinada a falar alguma coisa. Mas fiquei quieto e esperei que ele mesmo falasse.

---Milo:

Percebi o silêncio que ele havia feito, esperando que eu me pronunciasse. Era incrível como a gente se conhecia tanto que se comunicava por olhares e por lapsos de silêncio. Kamus não é burro, já deve ter percebido o que eu quero contar para ele... Se não sabe o que é exatamente ao menos sabe que eu tenho algo importante para falar.

-Eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te falar... –Disse fitando o fundo dos olhos vermelhos.

-Disso, eu já sei. –Disse como sempre em seu tom próprio, mesmo que desviando o olhar depois de um tempo, se sentindo... Incomodado?

Ele se esquece que eu posso ver através da imensa geleira que ele ergue para se proteger? Ou ele simplesmente esquece que o gelo, mesmo sendo frio e duro, é transparente? Eu posso vê-lo... Eu posso entendê-lo.

Por que então ele se esconde tanto?

---Kamus:

Ele me encarava, olhava dentro dos meus olhos de uma maneira estranha. Como se estivesse lendo minha alma, meus pensamentos. Minhas verdades, emoções. Desviei o olhar incomodado, fitando um ponto qualquer no quarto, mas ainda sentindo o peso daquele olhar sobre mim. Era como se eu não pudesse fugir dele, era como se eu fosse completamente transparente. E de certa forma... Era.

Apesar de tudo estava curioso. Não pelo fato dele ter se preocupado comigo... Isso ficava em segundo plano. Eu queria saber o que ele tinha de tão importante em me dizer.

-O que você tem a me dizer? –Perguntei muito tempo depois, não suportando minha curiosidade, coisa que iria me arrepender depois.

Voltei a encará-lo.

---Milo:

O tom dele seria de curiosidade? Eu realmente tinha feito aquele francês impassível ficar curioso? Sorri internamente pela vitória única e falei bem baixinho... Um segredo de amigos... Ou quem sabe algo mais?

-Eu vim te dizer por quem eu sou apaixonado... –falei sorrindo ainda mais.

Será que ele ficaria feliz em saber que era ele quem ocupava meus sonhos?

---Kamus:

Ouvi o sussurro de Milo e senti como se uma adaga estivesse avançado contra meu peito. A dor aguda invadiu meu coração enquanto eu repetia internamente, como um mantra, que eu não deveria chorar na sua frente, que eu não deveria mudar minha expressão... Eu não iria cair.

Surpreendi-me com o grego pela segunda vez ao dia. Não com ele... Mas com o que ele disse... Ainda fiquei um tempo em choque para respondê-lo depois.

_**Why should I care?**_

_**Cause you weren't there**_

**_When I was scared_**

_**I was so alone**_

_(Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustada,_

_Eu estava tão sozinha...)_

-Kamus, eu te amo.

Uma merecida surpresa para os dois. Para Milo, que não esperava aquela reação do francês. E para Kamus que nunca esperaria ouvir aquilo.

O aquariano tinha, literalmente, pulado no pescoço do escorpiano, já que tinha ficado de joelhos na cama e cobrindo o espaço que tinha entre os dois o abraçou, passando os dois braços em volta do pescoço de Milo. Kamus sorria, seu rosto estava iluminado por um lindo sorriso, mostrando os dentes perolas.

Já Milo não tinha entendido nada, nunca esperaria uma reação daquelas de Kamus... Isso era óbvio já que era conhecido por uma pessoa reservada. Meio inseguro não tinha ainda tocado no corpo a sua frente, com as mãos paralisadas no ar.

-Ka... Kamus?

-Eu também te amo Milo... Muito... –Murmurou ao ouvido do grego à sua frente.

Milo, aliviado, finalmente pousou as mãos sobre o corpo do francês, o abraçando impedindo que ele fosse embora ou algo do gênero.

Só se separaram quando Milo afrouxou o abraço, encarando Kamus com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Era o _seu _francês que estava na sua frente. Não o aquariano frio. Encostou as testas e se fitaram por um longo tempo, tendo os olhos fixos, um no outro.

Com certeza não era essa a reação que Milo esperava do seu bem-amado, mas também servia, e querendo ou não, fora a que mais agradara o escorpiano.

_**Why should I care?**_

_**If you don't care**_

**_Then I don't care_**

**_We're not going anywhere_**

_(Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustada,_

_Eu estava tão sozinha...)_

Foi então que tudo se selara em um único comentário.

-Hn... Acho que eu mereço alguma coisa por ter me declarado ao pingüim do santuário né? –falou irônico, já esperando algo em troca.

Um beijo aconteceu, os dois lábios se tocaram, dando a passagem só de ida ao paraíso. Os lábios se massageavam enquanto os olhos se fechavam e as mãos ganhavam vida, elas acariciavam as costas de um ou se enroscavam nos cabelos de outro. Tudo se tornou tão perfeito, em sincronia. Mas esse jogo de perfeccionismo não durou muito, até as línguas começarem as se enroscar, reconhecendo cada canto daquelas bocas quentes. Só se separaram realmente quando faltou ar aos pulmões.

Kamus havia deitado a cabeça no peito do grego, enquanto este lhe afagava os cabelos com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios.

Kamus estava ainda de olhos fechados, as narinas aspiravam o ar, tentando nunca esquecer aquele cheiro que lhe embriagava, como se fosse à bebida mais forte do mundo. Isso era se apaixonar? Porque se fosse, queria estar para sempre apaixonado. Sempre apaixonado por Milo. Um suspiro mais alto por parte do francês chamou a atenção do escorpiano.

-No que está pensando Kâ? –Disse abaixando o olhar e fitando o francês. Este ergueu o olhar e sorriu.

-Em você... –Falou simples.

-Para que pensar se eu estou bem na sua frente? –Falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Kamus apenas sorriu e seus lábios foram tomados por outro beijo, dessa vez não tão doce, mais selvagem.

_**Why should I care?**_

**_If you don't care_**

**_Then I don't care_**

**_We're not going anywhere_**

_(Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Se você não se importa_

_Então eu não me importo_

_Nós não vamos à lugar algum)_

As mãos já vagueavam pelos corpos, descobrindo cada parte deles.

Um último pensamento vageou pela mente de Kamus antes de ter a mente completamente tomada pelo prazer.

"Acho que perdi o controle..."

Pelo visto, a noite será longa para os dois...

_**Fim!**_

_N/a: Sim, é o fim... Non me matem! Eu non escrevi o Lemon... Eu sei... Mas é que não deu... Minha mente também não ajudou e eu parei por aqui mesmo... Eu juro que assim que sair um lemon... Mesmo que seja podrinho eu coloco aqui só pra dizer que a fic ficou por isso mesmo... XD_

_Gente, essa foi a song mais longa que eu já escrevi... OO' nunca achei que eu conseguiria escrever tanto... (Isso se resume a sete páginas do Word... Pra uma Song...)._

_Bom, como sempre, POR FAVOR, deixem reviews e façam uma escritora feliz! Eu prometo que as respondo no meu bloguito! (que por um acaso mudou de endereço... X, mas entrem pelo endereço antigo que você é redirecionado para o novo tá?)._

_Bom, fico por aqui!_

_Kissus e Bacinhus..._

_Teffy_


End file.
